Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements relating to smoking materials intended to be used as tobacco substitutes either alone or in conjunction with tobacco or reconstituted tobacco or other smoking materials. It is an object of this invention to provide such advantageous materials, but of low density, and a method for their production.